


Talk that Talk

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Bodyguard [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Raj knows spanish, Sexting, Simon is latino, Smut, rajimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Simon and Raj can't sleep so they try out sexting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rajimon smut to help you guys go through the day

Raj was extremely exhausted; the kind of exhaustion where your body wanted to sleep for the next eight hours without any interruption but your mind was elsewhere. The Shadowhunter tossed and turned on the newly acquired double bed he got himself and his boyfriend, sleep would just not come.

After rolling onto his back for the seventh time that night, Raj was left to another night up. The Shadowhunter let out a loud sigh. Typical. The man always slept like a baby with Simon in his arms, even when they were sharing his cramped single bed. Simon had stayed at home due to his mother laying down the law because the younger man was hardly at home anymore. Now that he was a daylighter, Simon can now stay at home and wander the world as did when he was a mundane. And he was here having insomnia.

“Fuck this,” he silently cursed, as he grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the bedside table.

 _Miss me, babe?_ Raj typed out and sent.

Raj wasn’t expecting a reply, because it was wee hours in the morning in New York, which meant the vampire was probably dead to the world. The downworlder loved to sleep and would have his head if he dared woke him up in the morning. He had hissed at him when he forgot to silence his phone that one time. The older man jerked back in surprise when his phone buzzed a few moments later.

_Como mi puedes preguntar eso? Of course, dumbass, can’t sleep?_

Raj smiled as he read the text.

_Perdón mi amor, no I can’t sleep. Why are you up?_

Raj knew Spanish he had grown up with latino kids back in Idris so he was fluent in the language. Simon’s mother was overjoyed; he had puffed out his chest when Elaine was gushing over him in Spanish. Simon had just rolled his eyes fondly at the man.

_I sleep better when I’m with you. Why didn’t you sleep over? :/ You know my mother and sister love you_

Raj huffed as he read the text. He had wanted to spend the night with Simon but Alec assigned him and Lydia for the night and he couldn’t. Ever since the others found out about them the two lovers have minimal time with each other now. Either Simon is always dragged onto missions with Clary and Jace or he’s needed to scope out grounds in the day or Raj is assigned duties with either Lydia or Victor. It was annoying.

_Sorry babe. Sourpuss’ orders_

The Shadowhunter smiled as he saw the typing status appear. He was head over heels for the daylighter and the feeling was mutual.

His phone buzzed when Simon replied. He groaned out when he saw that Simon had sent over a picture of his crotch, his hard on visible through the material of those sinful boxers he loves so much. His cock twitches in his shorts.

_The fuck, Lewis, is you seriously trying to kill me?_

_I’m horny and you’re not here :’(_

Raj growled as he struggled with the covers for a moment, he lowly growled as he threw them aside. His erection sprang out and hit his stomach once he pulled his shorts down, the tip glistened with pre-cum. Raj snapped a photo and sent it over to his boyfriend.

Simon quickly responded. _How I miss having that inside of me._

That single text was the last shred of control for the Shadowhunter. He grasped his cock and began to jerk himself off, the man made sure to drag out the strokes and added a bit of pressure to the sensitive head. He pictured the warm walls of his vampire and it wasn’t long before he was groaning, moaning as he came, shots of white ribbons splattering on his stomach.

Raj grabbed his phone from where had dropped it on the bed, snapping another picture for Simon; the picture was of his cum splattered abs.

Simon’s reply came a minute later. _Me too baby, I fingered myself but it wasn’t good enough. I wanted something bigger._

Raj groaned out as he closed his eyes. The mental image of the vampire lying on his bed with the covers thrown aside, his legs spread, head tossed back, one hand jerking himself off while the other one between his thighs fingering his hole. He was playing dirty. Raj loved fingering the younger man it got him off.

 _I hate you,_ Raj typed out when he had himself in control.

_Well, I love you too :)_

_Go back to sleep, baby. I love you._

_Goodnight, Raj. I love you too_.

It might have been orgasm or perhaps even his exhaustion finally catching up with him but Raj fell asleep after he had cleaned himself off in his bathroom and got back into bed.

 

\-------

Raj was on his fourth glass of wine or was it fifth? He had lost count. The New York Institute decided to throw a gathering of some sort for the Shadowhunters of Idris. Alec shared the same sentiment as they half listened to some old Shadowhunter from drone on and on about having the Downworlders in check. Raj inwardly rolled his eyes.

He silently cheered when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket; he excused himself from the conversation when he got his phone out, leaving a murderous Alec Lightwood behind. Raj threw a smile over his shoulder. Good. He wanted to spend the night with Simon. Leave the Lightwood to suffer.

When the man was in a more secluded area of the Institute, he checked his notifications. Simon had sent him a text message; he smiled when he saw that it was a video message. Raj clicked on the thumbnail and waited for it to load. His smile grew once it loaded.

It opened to a shot of Simon’s bedroom his bed came into view. Simon appeared as he came into the shot, the vampire was a wearing grey sweats and a grey zipped up hoodie. He sheepishly waved at the camera.

“Hey,” Simon said, as he smiled. The smile he only had for Raj, his brown eyes soft. “Just wanted to show you what you’re missing.”

Raj raised a dark brow. _What is he playing at?_

The younger man proceeded to slowly unzip his hoodie revealing those hard pecs and abs of his; he threw the hoodie into the corner of his room.

_Shit!_

Raj paused the video and looked around hoping no one was around. He smiled when Jace and Clary walked passed him. Raj hurriedly went down the hallway and into his bedroom locking the door. He wanted privacy so he could enjoy the video Simon had sent him. He was going to get him afterwards. This was two times in a row now. He sat on the foot of his bed, as he pulled out his phone again.

The Shadowhunter got the video playing. Simon rubbed at his chest as he looked at the camera, then he slowly got out of grey sweats. Raj groaned when he saw that Simon wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath. He so was going to get him for this. Raj bit his bottom lip when he saw the sight of Simon’s strong legs, the legs he loved having wrapped around his waist as he dove in deeper and deeper his tight heat. The sight was enough to have his hard cock straining against the material of his boxers and staining it with pre-cum.

Once fully naked, Simon was sprawled out on the bed. The little tease ran a hand up and down his chest while the other grabbed and stroked himself.

Raj moaned as he grabbed his aching his erection. His eyes remained on his phone. Simon was mewling softly as his hand was moving over his dick. Raj unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, shoving a hand down his boxers as Simon sprawled out his legs. Eyes never leaving the camera, Simon sucked on his fingers, as they were lollipops, getting them coated in saliva. He slowly pressed two fingers into his hole. Raj moaned loudly as he watched Simon’s hole open up to his fingers, the vampire gasped as he began to fuck himself. Simon’s head fell back in pleasure; Raj grew hotter by the moment. He knew Simon had found his prostrate by how his back arched off the bed.

Simon was stroking himself once again, matching his strokes as he fucked himself with his fingers. Raj matched Simon’s strokes as he jerked himself off. Simon moaned and gasped, his toes curling in pleasure. He squeezed the tip of cock as he took his fingers out. He took in a deep breath as he controlled himself. Raj frowned.

Simon smiled as he looked at the camera, chuckling as he rolled off the bed and disappearing from view. The vampire reappeared again but this time had a dildo in hand.

“I hope you’re enjoying your night as I’m about to enjoy mine. Bye, babe.”

Then the video turned black. He didn’t.

Raj groaned, as he fell onto the bed. Simon wasn’t playing fair. He squeezed his still hard cock.

“I really hate that man,” he said to no one in particular.

Letting out another groan when someone started to bang on his door. Raj let go of himself as he stood up, shaking the pre-cum from his hand as he made his way to his door. He opened the door when he unlocked it.

He was met with a very pissed off Alec.

“You left me alone with that old bastard,” the Lightwood hissed out.

A look of pure amusement appeared when Alec’s eyes widened. The Lightwood sputtered when he finally got a good look at him. His hot face his unbuckled trousers and his hard cock straining against his boxers.

Raj smirked at the Shadowhunter before him. “As you can see, I have a huge problem to take care of,” he said. “A certain vampire left me high and dry.”

He didn’t wait for a reply. Raj simply slammed the door on his face and locked the door.

 

\--------

 

 

Simon and Raj finally had some time for themselves. It was past noon and the two were still in bed. They haven’t been interrupted due to the fact they were at Simon’s place. Shadowhunters never dared going to a mundane’s home with the exception of Clary. The vampire had gotten hot during the night so he had taken off his pajamas, so now Raj was enjoying the view. The Shadowhunter smirked as he saw his favorite mark, had a marking fetish. He loved marking Simon’s hips.

Raj grinned evilly when an idea popped in his head. Looks like he’d be having his revenge after all. He nipped at the curve of Simon’s hip; he smiled as he looked at the bites marks, his bite marks. Simon whimpered in his sleep and leaned into Raj’ touch. His smile grew as he tongue darted out to soothe the latest bite mark.

“Raj,” Simon gasped. Raj grabbed the lube that was left on the bedside table and slicked his fingers. Once they were coated in lube, he slipped them into Simon’s tight heat.

Simon gasped, as his eyes snapped open. Raj hummed as he added another finger. Good thing Elaine and Rebecca were gone for the weekend. They had the entire place for themselves; they could be loud, as they want.

Raj continued with his torture. He had been fingering Simon for the past twenty minutes he loved fingering Simon. Simon was shaking, his head thrown back in pleasure. The vampire was clawing at the skin he was able to reach, Raj groaned as his lover pleaded for more.

Simon grabbed Raj as he brought him up for a kiss, stubble scraping his smooth chin. Raj soon took over the kiss as he kissed the vampire possessively. Simon sprawled out his legs as Raj nestled himself between his legs, the vampire wrapped his legs around his waist as he brought him closer.

Raj shoved his face into the crook of Simon’s shoulder as he began to push himself into the welcoming heat. The younger man gasped and shuddered underneath him, he whined when he felt Raj smirk into his shoulder.

“I hate you,” Simon whined. Raj laughed as he nipped at the unblemished flesh. Normally, Simon’s wet and tight heat would drive him crazy but he wanted him to pay for that video.

Raj growled as he felt Simon’s hands on his ass as he tried to get him to move, he grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. The Shadowhunter then started to move his hips as he rocked in and out of his lover. Simon gasped and whimpered as his legs tightened their hold onto Raj’ waist, he tried to bring him closer using his legs but it was no use.

“Please,” Simon pleaded, and then gasped as his prostrate was hit.

“Please what, love?” Raj whispered in his ear.

“Harder,” sobbed out Simon.

Raj released his wrists as he grabbed onto Simon’s hips. Simon’s fangs were out in full display. Raj hissed as Simon clawed at his back, he was going to have new scratch marks that were for sure. The Shadowhunter growled as he rolled his hips hard, Simon whimpered as he held on for dear life. He was a moaning mess, Raj set a brutal pace as he jack hammered into his lover.

Simon’s moans became louder and louder as he held onto Raj, the older man moaned out when he felt his lover’s tight walls contracting around his cock. He bit into Simon’s neck as he dove in deeper and deeper, relentlessly hitting his prostrate at every thrust. Simon gasped as he came hard, his body convulsing as he rode out his orgasm, soon Raj followed as he growled into his ear as he filled Simon up to the brim.

Raj became slack in Simon’s embrace. He licked at the latest mark he left on Simon’s neck.

Simon groaned. “You bastard,” he groaned out. “Not another mark.”

Raj smirked into his neck. “You love them,” he said.

“I hate you,” Simon said, as he ran his fingers through Raj’ hair.

“Well, I love you too,” replied Raj.


End file.
